Ghost Pepper
|flavor text = You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. }}Ghost Pepper is a special-edition premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that could be bought when it was available for a limited time. It haunts zombies using ghosts in a short range of two tiles forward and one tile backward and deals three damage per second. After haunting a zombie, it will explode after ten seconds in a 3x3 area, dealing 22.5 damage. It costed 109 gems for purchase. It appeared in the 2.9 update but was removed on November 4, 2014. Only the players who bought it previously can keep it forever. Ghost Pepper appeared in the store again and was made available for purchase again in the Luck O' The Zombie event along with other special-edition plants from March 11 until March 24, 2015. It is named after the Bhut jolokia, commonly referred to as ghost pepper, which was formerly known as the world's spiciest chili pepper. Almanac entry Sun cost: 75, 100 (China) DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Mediocre Ghost Peppers haunt zombies that pass by and explode after a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time then explodes You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. Upgrades Plant Food s]] When fed Plant Food, it haunts all the zombies in a 4x3 area, dealing huge damage. It also resets its timer. Level upgrade Level 2 ???: Ghost Pepper attacks in a cross (+) shape. Combat Training: Ghost Pepper gains 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). Level 3 ???: Ghost Pepper attacks now further. Cell Activation: Ghost Pepper gains 50% additional more attack power and health (200% of initial). Level 4 Ability Awaken: Ghost Pepper may be boosted when planted. Fighting Power: Ghost Pepper gains 50% more attack power and health (250% of initial). Costumed When given Plant Food, Ghost Pepper deals more damage and stuns the zombies it hits. Strategies Advantages Ghost Pepper is useful against dangerous zombies that should be killed fast (such as Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie and Jester Zombie), as it cannot be damaged by most zombies. When used with Plant Food, its screams can affect more than two lanes. Imitater and Ghost Pepper is a powerful combination. Position the Ghost Pepper to take advantage of its explosion, which causes splash damage across multiple lanes and also deals increased units of damage to tougher zombies. Ghost Pepper can be dug up just after it explodes to be refunded some sun. Ghost Pepper also forms a powerful combination with Sweet Potato, as it can haunt all attracted zombies in that lane. Disadvantages Avoid planting Ghost Peppers in front of a nearby plant when you see Mecha-Football Zombies. That is because the Ghost Peppers can actually be pushed or thrown away from the lanes, wasting 75 sun. Also avoid placing them in a lane where Gargantuar Primes shoot their lasers, as this will trigger the Ghost Pepper. Instead, plant Ghost Peppers in front of the Gargantuar Primes or Mecha-Football Zombies. It is also not a good idea to use her in Frostbite Caves because Troglobite's ice blocks can crush her and frozen winds can freeze her. In addition to that, avoid using this plant in levels where you are not allowed to lose plants, as its explosion counts as losing a plant. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Ghost Pepper and Puff-shroom are the only plants that disappear over time besides instant kills. *Ghost Pepper, Infi-nut, Chard Guard and Lava Guava are so far the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to have a sun cost of 75. *It is the first premium plant that does not cost real currency. **Ghost Pepper is also the first plant to only be obtainable for a limited time. **Also, Ghost Pepper is the first plant that costs gems. *It is the first plant with the ability to float at any time. The second one is Rotobaga. Because of this, they are able to float above the water in Big Wave Beach. This makes them the only plants not found in Big Wave Beach that can be planted directly on the water, but Ghost Pepper and Rotobaga cannot be planted over the water in Pirate Seas because it's not tile where you can plant. This might be because they can only hover slightly above any surface, and the water in Pirate Seas is too low. *Once it attacks a zombie, a timer will start, and once this timer expires it will explode. *Zombies can pass through Ghost Pepper without eating it. It is so far the only non-instant plant that can do this. Although it cannot be crushed by Gargantuars or Barrel Roller Zombies, it can still be affected by the following: **Zombie King when its throne falls onto it. **Surfer Zombie with its surfboard. **Troglobite when he pushes an ice block over Ghost Pepper's tile. **Gargantuar Prime's lasers can reduce Ghost Pepper's lifespan, yet cannot crush it. **Fisherman Zombie can kill a Ghost Pepper when it is next to it and hooks a plant behind the Ghost Pepper even when planted on the spot before appearing. **Sun Bombs can destroy it if the player collects the sun before landing. **Mecha-Football Zombie cannot push it directly. However, Ghost Pepper can still be pushed by Mecha-Football Zombie if the plant in front of it gets pushed. *So far, it is the only plant, except for instant-use plants, that cannot be transformed into sheep by Wizard Zombie. *According to PopCap in the preview of 2.9.1 update, Ghost Pepper was a limited-time premium plant. **Ghost Pepper, Dandelion, Sap-fling, and Sweet Potato are currently the only plants from Plants vs. Zombies 2 that were only available for a limited time. *Ghost Pepper, Bonk Choy, Homing Thistle, Squash, and Split Pea are the only plants that can attack in both the front and the back. *Ghost Pepper, Power Lily, Pea-nut, Homing Thistle, Sweet Potato, Sap-fling, Hurrikale, Fire Peashooter, and Dandelion are currently the only premium plants that do not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *It is the second pepper plant that does not explode into fire with Chilly Pepper being the first and is the only pepper that explodes in a square area. *Like all premium plants purchased with gems, Ghost Pepper can't be shared with other profiles. *Its gem cost on the soft release version was 80 gems. *It has the smallest shadow out of any plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its shadow is also the only one that changes consecutively. *Ghost Pepper and Pepper-pult are the two plants that have the longest watering animations in the Zen Garden. *It is the first pepper that is not based on fire or ice. *It is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was shown moving around (in the Lawn of Doom trailer). *Ghost Pepper will not explode if its timer is triggered when a certain level ends, like how Puff-shrooms do not disappear when the level ends. *Ghost Pepper, Guacodile, Dandelion, and Lava Guava are the only plants that have a third attack aside from their Plant Food upgrade and their regular attack. However, Dandelion's third attack requires the use of either Blover or Hurrikale. *You can dig up Ghost Pepper just after it explodes, making it potentially the cheapest way (apart from Puff-shroom) to kill a zombie. *In the Chinese version, it costs 100 sun. *In the Chinese version, its explosion sound effect is the sound that Melon-pult creates while using Plant Food. *Ghost Pepper, Lord Bamboo, and Sap-fling are the only monthly special plants that have their almanac background be Big Wave Beach in the Chinese version. *According to the credits, Ghost Pepper is voiced by Damian Kastbauer. *It is the first pepper plant to be added to the game that was not in the original. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West *The way Ghost Pepper haunts is the same as its PvZ2 counterpart, but has longer range and a different attack style. *It haunts zombies without exploding. *Its appearance, sun cost and attacks are way different than its counterpart. es:Chile fantasma ru:Призрачный Перец Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Premium plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Area of Effect plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Monthly Special plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West plants